4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey
by LupusIgnis
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter returns to his old, torture chamber known as the Dursleys' home a couple of years after defeating Voldemort? Watch the fun as Harry brings his girlfriend along. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character's objects or anything else that comes from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series.**

**Warning: This story will contain scenes of violence, bad language, and maybe other themes that some audiences may find unsuitable. You have been advised.**

_**4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey** _

The black 1967 Ford Mustang GT Fastback, a classic in America, pulled into the driveway of the fourth house on Privet Drive. The driver was young with black, unruly hair. After shutting off the engine, he and his passenger sat silent for a moment, absorbing in their surroundings. The passenger, a blonde haired girl as young as her counterpart, spoke a few words before the driver opened his door and got out of the vehicle.

The young man wore black jeans, a white long sleeve t-shirt, black and white Vans, and a black leather jacket. On his forehead, there was a faded lightning bolt scar.

As he got out, he saw the curtains draw closed.

"So…I guess they did come back." Harry Potter said before closing his door and going up to the front door of the house of pain he had lived in for roughly thirteen years.

The man hesitated before knocking on the door with a quick but hard double tap.

"Hello, how may I…" The horse-faced woman began before recognizing her nephew.

"Petunia? Who is it, dear?" Her husband called from inside the house. Harry knew that the obese man was probably eating another over-portioned meal at the kitchen table.

Harry glared at the woman he had called aunt before looking over her shoulder and yelling, "Maybe if you answered the damn door, you would know, you fat fuck!"

Petunia looked aghast, and when Vernon appeared, he looked enraged to say the least.

"How dare you call me that, you-" Vernon was interrupted by Harry's right fist connecting with Vernon's huge belly. The force behind Harry's blow managed to penetrate the fat called Vernon's stomach and jar the man's whole body.

"Don't you dare even mutter that word in my presence ever again!" Harry shouted as he slammed the door shut with his foot while Petunia stepped back in shock. Harry's emerald eyes were filled with anger that easily outmatched Vernon's previous rage.

"Dad!" Dudley called from the banister when he saw his father doubled over.

"Hello, Dudleykins. Do you remember me?" Harry spat each word out as if holding them in would kill him from their venom.

"What are you doing here?" The huge young man asked in fear.

"I thought it was about time that I set the record straight with all of you asswipes." Harry's voice remained cold and harsh but lost its spitting quality.

Dudley's face paled. He then ran away from the stairs and went further into the house.

"Look at that. Someone knows that they are about to face justice for their crimes." Harry smiled.

"What are you going to do to us?" Petunia asked, still mildly shocked.

Before Harry could answer, Dudley appeared back at the banister, a double-barreled shotgun in his hands.

"Put your hands up!" Dudley tried sounding strong but his voice was still feeble.

Before Dudley could react, Harry pulled out his wand and stupefied him.

"Oh my God!" Petunia screeched. "You killed my baby!"

"Get over yourself, whore. He's just unconscious until I choose to wake him up." Harry paused a moment. "Now, back to what I was saying."

"Just leave us alone!" Vernon shouted, still on the ground.

"Why should I? Did you ever leave me alone? NO! You didn't! The only times you did was to starve me!" Harry yelled back.

"What do you want from us?" Petunia cried.

Harry seethed in anger for a moment.

Instead of answering, though, Harry walked past Petunia and stepped on the fat man on the floor.

"What did you do with it?" Harry asked softly.

"Huh?" Petunia responded.

"I asked, 'What did you do with it?'" Harry yelled before flinging open the door to his old room.

Inside, he was unsurprised to find cleaning supplies, a mop, and a broom. While unsurprised, Harry was further enraged at the site.

"It looks like you found the real purpose of this cupboard instead of using it to stuff a small boy away from the world!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, and it has never had a better use!" Vernon replied. While Harry was turned, Vernon had gotten up and retrieved the gun.

"I see that flicker of fear in your eyes, boy! You are scared of this and rightfully so! I guess you coming back into our lives actually had a purpose. I get to kill you, you frea-" He was halted by a spell connected with his back.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Daphne had cast before the man had fallen over.

"Thank you, dear." Harry smiled after seeing his girlfriend remove his invisibility cloak.

"Are you going to kill me?" Petunia cried once more, shaking.

"Oh shut up, you withering hag!" Daphne shouted before kicking her in the head, knocking the horse-faced woman unconscious.

Harry shrugged and stupefied Vernon before unleashing him from his previous curse.

When the Durselys awoke, they found themselves in their kitchen tied to chairs.

"Here's the deal. You three hate me, and I despise you after everything you put me through. My girlfriend, Daphne, wishes for me to hurt you guys similarly to how you hurt me. I tend to agree with her." Harry said, standing in front of his captives. Daphne stood leaning against the counter with a knowing smirk on her face.

A look of dread and fear appeared and remained on the family's faces.

"I could easily burn you, electrocute you, break your bones, tear your muscles, or even just give you pure pain." Harry paced in front of his muggle dementors while slowly listing off the possibilities.

"I won't, though. As much as I want to hurt you and kill you, I know that I can't. It isn't because I am too weak or that I don't have the stomach. Trust me, I do. I saw many people that were once my friends fall dead a few weeks ago. No, it is because in destroying you I don't want to become you." Harry said.

A look of relief flooded the evil people's faces in such a way that they cried tears of joy.

Harry grinned and said, "I wouldn't be relieved just yet. I said I wouldn't physically harm you. That doesn't mean you three are not going unpunished."

"What do you mean, Frea-" Vernon began before going unconscious from a wide spell arc Harry had cast with his wand.

A week later, the household had returned to normal. The Dursleys had brushed off Harry's parting words as a way to torture them for the rest of their lives. The Dusleys thought that they had outsmarted the boy.

It was noon, and the Dursleys were eating another meal at the table. Suddenly, police bursted into the house through the back and front door. The officers quickly arrested the three and put them in their cars. The whole time Vernon was shouting about how much of an outrage this was, but the police ignored his screams.

As the three cars containing the family pulled out of the driveway of the fourth house on Privet Drive, the whole neighborhood paid watch to this event, humiliating the family beyond compare. After traveling down many English streets, the family made one more left turn before arriving at the station.

On the sidewalk, Harry and Daphne stood side by side holding hands and waving at the three villains Harry had faced for many years without any help. Both of them had smiles that would appear to be normal to the bystander but the Dursleys knew these smiles to be full-blown grins. They had certainly used it enough when torturing Harry.

The couple then turned while still in the Dursleys' eyesight and disapparated away.

In the next couple of months, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley would all be found guilty of all acts they had committed on Harry plus one: murder.

The investigators would say that they had been collecting data for months from neighbors and friends. They would also say that if the Dursleys hadn't been so careless in burying the body of the young boy that was once their nephew that they would never have been able to find out any of this.

While laying in their cells in separate prisons, the mental picture of Harry and Daphne smiling at them etched itself in the Dursleys' memories for all of their lives.

While seeming as ordinary, boring, unremarkable, and normal as the other houses on the street, 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey had been containing malevolent acts for many years. Now, though, its evil had been purged, and Harry Potter could rest easy at night.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I had been thinking for a couple of days and I decided to put forth a less violent and more peaceful story to counteract **_**When You got Nothing Left to Lose**_**. If you haven't read it or **_**The **__**Grey Assassins **_**and you enjoyed this short FanFic, consider checking them out sometime. Feel free to leave a comment or review. As Always: **_**Occidere Prima Vel Occidi.**_


End file.
